Twisted Love
by SamAP
Summary: One shot about why Bumblebee kissed his sister in the story The Heart of War. It truly is a twisted love. Bumblebee/OC


_Hey guys! This is a one shot and not the main story that I had in mind. Y'all just needed to read this first. In The Heart of War, Bumblebee had kissed his adopted sister Nova and this story will explain why._

**_Alter Ego: _**_So y'all best be readin' it!_

**_Me:_**_ Whoa, getting all street at my readers, are you?_

**_Alter Ego:_**_ You did it!_

**_Me: _**_That's different! It works for me. Anyway,** I don't own anything.**_

**_Alter Ego: _**_I wanted to say the disclaimer!_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bee!" Sam called me as I was waiting in the lobby of the hospital my half-sister was in. I stood to attention at the mentioning of my name.<p>

"Yes?" my voice cracked a little. I guess I need Ratchet to take a look.

"Mizuki's parents are here. They're looking for her, you know where she is?" My mind had completely slipped the fact that she wasn't sitting next to me anymore.

"Um, no actually," I answered, feeling a tad bit guilty. Sam observes me for a while with concern.

"Hey, man, are you okay?" He sits me down and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, why?" I ask, very confused.

"Well, it's just… ever since you found out Nova was adopted, you've been acting... different. And, I know you don't want me to bring this up but, why did you kiss her that day? Not to be rude or anything, it's just really creepy." I was afraid he was going to mention that.

"I-it's nothing, okay? Just drop it," I answer, sounding gruffer than I had intended.

"It's not nothing. Bee, this is important. You could really screw up your life." He had a point. I sighed and looked at the ground.

"You really want to know?"

"We're best friends, you can tell me anything." I look up and meet his eyes.

"Okay, just promise me that you won't tell anyone this. Especially Nova," I warned him.

"Yes, yes. I promise, just tell me already," he started getting impatient, but that wasn't going to cut it. I leaned in, really staring into his soul.

"No, that's not enough. You have to swear on your life," I started sounding evil.

"Um –okay, just try to calm down." He backs me off a little and raises his right hand. "I, Samuel James Witwicky, swear on my life that whatever I hear and learn from this conversation will not be spread amongst anyone or anything, especially Nova Marx." He looks at me and drops his shoulders. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," I say sarcastically.

"Okay, good. So, tell me already," he talks as if he was a gossip-hungry girl.

"Fine, it all kinda started when we were younger. I was in a small playground and we were just doing what any other sparkling would do at a time like that." I started heating up a little as I relived this moment. It would be a lie had I said that this wasn't embarrassing. Yet, I continue.

"I was going to get one of my toys that I had dropped earlier, when some jerk picked it up first. Of course, being the Autobot that I am, I tried asking peacefully for my toy back. The big idiot ignored me, so I tried again, but louder. He turned around and glared daggers at me, making me feel weak."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"What do you want, sparkling?" a mech, taller and wider, but not too much older, than Bumblebee barked.

"I want my toy back, please," a younger Bee crackled through his sensitive vocal processor. The older youngling laughed heartily at the horrible noise coming out of Bee's throat. "What's so funny?" he whirred innocently. Another burst of laughter erupted from the bully before he finally explained.

"You honestly don't know?" Bee shook his head. "It's your voice, stupid! You're such a glitch!" The horrible mech started guffawing at Bumblebee's misery as his optics started glazing over with sadness.

"Don't say that! You're being mean!" he tried to reason.

"What a loser," the oversized jerk scoffed as he started to turn around. Bumblebee staggered back, quietly whimpering. "Oh, don't be such a sparkling, scrap metal."

"Hey!" a soft voice scolded from behind Bumblebee. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!" She walked up to them and stepped in front of Bee. She may have been taller than her brother, but she only managed to reach the bully's oversized gut.

"What are you going to do about it? You're just a stupid femme with weird optics. What happened, did your mommy marry a Decepticon, traitor," he spat dumbly at the furious little 'Bot.

"Don't talk about my family like that! If anything, you're the traitor. You _are _the one picking on an Autobot. How do I know you're not a Decepticon, huh?" she asked with aggression.

"Because my optics are blue, duh. Why don't you go and get a mental processor before trying to fight me?" He had shifted his stance to face the two siblings entirely.

"Well, if _you_ had a mental processor, you would know that you can switch sides, whether your optics are blue or not!" she spat. He was about to talk but she stopped him. "Before you say something stupid again, turn around and go pick on someone with an I.Q. level lower than yours. Good luck because no one else is as dumb as you!" The bully's facial expression changed from a smirk to a snarl. He stepped closer to her and when she didn't move, he shifted his gaze to her brother.

"Or I could just pick on this little shrimp right here!" he acknowledged as he ran straight for Bumblebee, kicking him down. This made something snap in Nova's circuitry.

"Oh, frag, no!" she uttered her first Cybertronian swear. The little femme dashed towards the ugly mech and piled right on top of him, biting off his audio processor. "That's the last time you pick on my family!" she screeched violently. She looked at Bee and he knew exactly what to do. He ran straight for the bully's legs, sending the grotesque mech flying forward. Nova had jumped off and landed on top of his chassis.

"Stop, stop! Here, take your toy back," the bully wailed. He staggered upwards with a look of fear.

"Scram!" she grunted while stomping a foot forward. The oversized sparkling stumbles to the ground, wailing as he tries to run away.

"You're a freak!" he yells after them. "Both of you are!" He tries throwing a rock at the two but she deflects it with the low powered cannon their parents entrusted her with.

"Screw off!" she screams with a balled up servo in the air. "Are you okay?" she turns to her brother who seems to have taken a vow of silence. "Hey, don't do that. I think you're voice is cool, and you know what? That's all that matters." He looks up at his older sister and hugs her by the waist.

"Thanks, Nova, for everything," his voice fizzled a little.

"I'll always be there for you, forever and always."

* * *

><p><strong>(Reality)<strong>

"So that was the first encounter. There were others who would pick on us but we were always a team. Don't get me wrong, I never really felt like she was part of our family. Sure, she was the best sister anyone could ask for, but it always felt like she was different." Sam looked at me with a confusion riddled face. I rolled my optics and tried to think of some examples.

"Okay, well, for instance. Our photo albums, she would only appear after I had turned 6. There weren't any baby pictures or anything. Also, she had a different attitude than the rest of the family. She was always so naïve but never saw the best in certain situations. And, she had all these skills that our family never had anything to do with." I saw his face clear up a little.

"All right, so what does this have to do with you kissing her?" he said obliviously.

"Hold on, I'm not done. You wanted to hear everything, right?" He nods his head. "Well, good. Anyway, we kept fending for each other like the team we are, but a few years later, we got into that teenage stage you humans' experience."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"Please, Nova! You have to teach me!" an older Bumblebee pleaded.

"No, I can't. You heard Mom, I can't teach you to fight, it's too dangerous!" Nova reasoned, trying to get away from her pestering brother. Later in her life would she realize the irony of their situation. As it turns out, it would be Bumblebee who refuses to let _her_ fight... but that future is further still.

"And _you're_ allowed to do it?" he countered. She stopped in her trail and peeked from her shoulder. "You know as well as I do that we are going to get picked on for the rest of our lives." He walked up to her and put a servo on her shoulder plate. "Nova, please, for me?" The older femme cycled her vents before looking around to check if the coast was clear. She pulled him into a hug.

"Mom and Dad are going away for the weekend. They got a business trip or whatever. I'll teach you then, but no one can know where you got it from or that you can even do it, okay? Mom will freak and Dad's going to ground me like no tomorrow," she whispered into his ear. He didn't understand the extra precaution she was taking but didn't care when she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Our little secret," she gave him a wink and dashed off towards her friends. He sighed for a moment and headed over to his own friends.

"Dude, your sister is _hot_," Sideswipe purrs as Bee steps back to their group.

"Really, man? Keep your eyes up," Bumblebee utters disappointedly.

"Come on, fix me up with that pretty little femme," he says, now checking out her features.

"Okay, first, ew. Don't talk about her like that, you sound like a stalker..." Bee exaggerates a shudder. "... And second, I don't even know if she's really my sister. I mean, we don't even look anything alike! Don't even get me started on how completely different she is from the rest of the family."

"Are you ostracizing one of your own?" Sideswipe asks accusingly.

"What? No, never! It's just, she stands out is all. I completely accept it, but I'm just saying that it's unlike anything I've ever known," Bumblebee defends.

"We could always ask that grumpy dude across the street. Ratchet? He's studying to become a doctor," Sunstreaker adds in. Bumblebee's optics light up with curiosity.

"You think he can test to see if we're actually siblings?" he asks, getting closer to Sunstreaker.

"I'll answer when you back up. The paint is precious, okay?" He forms an imaginary bubble around himself with his servos. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure he could find out. Just gotta get on his good side." Bee scoffs at the suggestion.

"Are you kidding? It's easier to eat my foot than to try to become friends with the guy," Bumblebee snaps.

"You don't have to be friends, you just have to get him talking long enough for him to test you two," Sideswipe interjects.

"Fine, let's go right now." The yellow mech starts leading the way but the others stay back. "Um, guys? The house is this way."

"Man, you're on your own. We are _not_ going to see Hatchet. He hates our guts," Sides says, shaking his helm furiously.

"Trust us, it'd be better if you went by yourself," Sunstreaker reinforces.

"Scrap metal," he grumbles as he walks away. The mere comment made the two boys explode with doubt.

"Who are you calling scrap metal?"

"Have you seen yourself lately?"

* * *

><p>Bumblebee made his way over to the dwellings of the mech all were afraid of. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It swung open violently and Bee was greeted by a grumpy looking mech.<p>

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Um, actually, I needed help with something-,"

"I'm not helping you sparklings with your academy projects! Now go away!" He slammed the door but not before Bee could stick a foot in. Ratchet growled as he took one more look at the youngling who was causing him so much grief.

"I heard you had an experiment, and that you needed some lab rats. I want in," Bee snaps with a changed attitude.

"Who told you abou-?"

"You want my help or not?" Ratchet quickly nods and lets the young 'Bot in. He leads him to a small machine that held two vials.

"This is the DNA tester. It cross references energon samples found inside any Cybertronian. Of course, it's a beta so it won't be a hundred percent correct," he explains professionally.

"So what do you need for this to work," Bee pokes around the small machine while Ratchet shoos away his curious fingers.

"I need two 'Bots, with two energon samples." The young mech's mind quickly raced around, trying to figure out exactly how he was going to extract energon from Nova without raising suspicion.

"Um, I don't quite have the energon samples on hand, but I can get them to you as soon as I can," he answered. Ratchet nodded his head and let Bumblebee outside to contemplate on his next actions. He was walking towards home, but was stopped by the twins who were eagerly trying to catch up.

"Hey, Bee, slow down would you?" Sideswipe yells behind him.

"I'm walking here! You're the slow one!" he called back. The twins finally reach him and Sunstreaker asks the first question.

"So, how many wrenches did he throw at you?" Bee looks at him with a bewildered expression.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because that's what he does to us," Sideswipe blurts out.

"What have you guys been doing to him?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just messing around, you know," he answers casually.

"Okay… Well, he just asked me to get an energon sample from me and Nova. So he can test it and stuff," Bumblebee relays on them.

"So what's the problem?" Sunstreaker asks.

"The problem is that I don't know how to take her energon with her noticing," he vents air through his systems.

"Oh, I can do that for you," Sideswipe answers mischievously.

"Ew, don't be creepy. There's no way I'm letting you near her now," Bumblebee jokes.

"Why? You want her all to yourself, huh?" he mocks.

"N-no," Bumblebee hesitates. Sideswipe intakes a massive amount of air, in the form of a gasp.

"That's why you're doing this! You in love with your sist-!" Sides erupts, but Bee grabs his face, covering his mouth forcefully. The red mech wiggles about in Bee's hold.

"Mind keeping that on the down low?" he whispers as he let's go of Sideswipes' fragile face.

"So it's true then?" Sunstreaker asks with a devilish smile. Bee closes his optics and hangs down his head.

"And you're calling me the creep," Sideswipe chuckles. Bee picks up his helm and growls at both of them.

"Just… promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" he asks desperately.

"Don't worry man, I don't blame you. If I had _her_ as my sister, I'd double check our relations, too," Sideswipe consoles, putting an arm on Bee's shoulder plate.

He does his best to shake the servo off.

"Bleh," was all he could say to the twins as he finally managed to ditch them on his way home. No one was inside and it was already night so he didn't bother to do much about it except go upstairs and recharge.

* * *

><p>Early morning, he woke up and made a grab for the door handle on his door to find that it had already been opened. He could've sworn it had been closed last night. A quick scan of everything made him feel a bit suspicious. The homing quarters seemed quiet... too quiet. He slowly crept downstairs and searched for any sign of life.<p>

"Hello? Anyone home?" Out of nowhere, a flash of purple struck him on his arm from behind which turned him 90 degrees and whoever struck him, pushed him forward aggressively. He fell to his knees.

"Get up, Honeybee. You want to learn how to fight? First lesson, defend yourself," his sister laughs somewhat evilly and spiritedly at the same time. She climbed on top of furniture effortlessly while making sure nothing broke. Bumblebee was too disoriented by the speed of her moves. She struck him again on the leg, forcing him to do a 'man-split'. She flipped over him, using his shoulders as leverage, and almost kicked his face. But she stopped, waiting for the young 'Bot to catch up.

"Stop going so fast, I'm just learning," he whines with a hint of sarcasm. Quickly, he grabs her foot and twists her around. She gets stability back and goes for quick jabs to his face. He blocks them to some extent. She fakes a blow to the gut and she goes to chop his head off, but stops right before she makes contact.

"So you've been practicing without me," she says, impressed by some of his moves.

"Let's just say that I've been observing the best." He uses this time of pause to swing her arm over his head to put it back in its place. He turns her around, grabs her arms, and bends her down. "Give up yet?"

"Mmm… Maybe later." She uses her legs to climb up on Bee, flipping herself over to stand upright and starts using combos on him. "Keep your arms up to guard your face at all times. Only use as much force as needed," she directed as she was fighting. "Your lesson is to defend, so stop fighting and start defending!"

"Will do, ma'am," he chirps as he starts blocking her every throw. She managed to fling both his arms off to his side so she would have a clear shot to his head. With all the power and speed she could muster, a deadly servo was aimed right for Bumblebee, but was stopped, dead in its tracks. He had caught her hand in his.

"Whoa. Sweet move," she said, amazed, shaking her hand from the impact. "Does your hand hurt, too?"

"Yes. Yes, it does," he said jokingly, but it did actually hurt him. Stopping that much force in your palm doesn't let off easy. She laughs at him and makes him shrug it off.

"All right, that's your first lesson. You did good, bro. Just work on your form a little." She steps behind him and slowly guides his arms and legs to where they needed to be. "I'm not completely sure about all this, considering it was all self taught. Granted, it could help you out when you least expect it."

After working on defense, they move to the next subject.

"Offense. From my experience, it's usually quick and simple. All you have to do is hit the sweet spots, and your soft tap could become a form crumbling blow," she recites as she starts poking around Bee, showing him where the most obvious spots are. "Right behind your shin guards, this spot on your pelvis, right here on your arm…" She starts moving towards the front of him and he catches her in a gaze. To her surprise, she gets caught in it too, but stumbles miserably back to reality. "A-and right here, below the spark chamber." She strokes it lightly, making Bee quiver unnoticeably. "With these moves, you can draw energon out of anybody." Those words lit a light bulb in Bumblebee's head. He knew what he had to do and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"So, you want me to attack you?" he asks skeptically. She nods her head.

"Yup, I'll just do my best to dodge and block," she answers nervously. They begin and Bumblebee heads straight for a cheap shot. He knees a nearby couch which forces Nova to stumble forward into his fist. She clutches her cheek and he immediately regrets his decision.

"Oh Primus, Nova, are you okay?" he kneels down beside her collapsed body.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just need to close up this wound," she says, showing some energon spilling from her face onto her servos.

"Hold on, I'll get something to soak that up." He runs to find a small vacuum cube that stores anything inside of it, as if it were a sponge. He goes back to his unmoved sister and slowly begins to clean up her cracked plates.

"Feisty fighter, aren't you?" she jokes as she inspects her face at a nearby mirror.

"Sorry, kind of got in the zone," he lies as he stores the cube somewhere safe so he can access it later.

"Happens to the best of us," she acknowledges. "You think this cut will heal up before Mom and Dad come home?"

"Yeah, just put some of the goopy stuff on it," he said, referring to the medicine they use. "Hey, I gotta go somewhere real quick; I'll be back in a klik."

"Got it!" she yelled from the cabinet she was looking through. The young mech dashed out the door towards Ratchet's house. Once his foot pad touched the ground, he ran nonstop, to finally reach his goal. He made it to the pre-med's doorstep, he made for the doorbell and rung it excessively.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Take your fragging servo off the bell!" a grouchy voice barked. Ratchet swung open the door and took a groggy look at Bumblebee. "What do _you_ want?"

"I got the energon sample," he answered simply. Ratchet looked as if he were about to strangle the poor mech.

"Do you realize that it is very early in the morning?" he strained out. Bee nodded innocently. "And do you also know that most 'Bots are _not_ awake at this time?" Again, he nodded. Ratchet glared intensely at Bumblebee, who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he just woke up the grumpy mech. "Fine, get in," he barked after a sigh. "Stupid younglings," he muttered under his breath. "Do you have the energon samples?"

"I have one," he answered. Bee started feeling a little queasy as he uttered his next words. "You –um, need to draw m-my energon, if you would, please?" Ratchet's face turned from angered to evil.

"Of course," he said mischievously. He began to take out sterilized needles and whatnot.

"T-this won't hurt right?" Bumblebee whimpered.

"Well, since I'm drawing energon out and not putting it in, yes, it will hurt. Extremely." He added in a creepy chuckle as Bee gulped. Ratchet turned around and prepped the area of injection. As he came closer with the needle, Bumblebee shut his optics tightly.

"Just tell me when it's over," he said shakily. There was a long pause and Bumblebee had put on a face of confusion. "Um, are you gonna take energon or not?" He peeked an optic open.

"I'm done," he barked.

"What? But, I didn't even feel anything!" the young mech exclaimed. Ratchet started laughing at the young one's expense.

"I know. I just wanted to freak you out. I swear you younglings get wimpier every generation. Grow a spinal strut, why don't you," he spoke with no remorse. Bumblebee would've retaliated, but he saw Ratchet putting the two samples in the vials and popped it into the machine. A few whirs emitted from the small box as it searched for the truth. A high-pitched ding rang and some data transferred to a plugged in data pad.

"What does it say?" Bumblebee craned his neck to get a peek at the pad in Ratchet's hand.

"Well, it says here that you are not related to whoever this person is," Ratchet recited, never lifting his gaze from the item in his hand. Bee had a mix of emotions: happiness, sadness, realization, and worry.

"Um, how exact is that thing?"

"Like I said, it's still a beta, so there's always a chance for error. If I may ask, who's sample did you give me?"

"It's my sister's," Bee said blindly.

"Well then, either one of you is adopted, or the machine broke. I'm willing to bet it broke." He was now double checking the machine as Bumblebee was trying to piece his life back together.

"Thanks anyway, Ratchet," he said, zombie-like.

"Go home, kid. Get some rest," Ratchet said with a small hint of care. "And stop bugging me!" He dropped his caring and went straight back to grumpy. Bumblebee slugged himself towards his home. Little did he know that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were right behind him.

"Hey!" Sideswipe shouted in his ear. Bee fumbled backwards a bit and almost scratched a chip off of Sunstreaker.

"Whoa! Dude! May I remind you of the paint! I just put on a new coat!" he warned, voice cracking a bit.

"Sorry, but your idiot brother near scared me to death!"

"I prefer the term risk taker over the term idiot," Sideswipe said egotistically.

"Did I ask what you preferred?" Bumblebee snapped.

"Well, somebody sure is crabby today," Sideswipe pretended to be hurt. "What's got your bolts in a bag?"

"I went to Ratchet's-."

"'Nuff said. A trip to Ratchet's can dampen any mood," Sideswipe interrupts.

"_Anyway_," Bee enunciates. "As I was saying, I got the results." The twins crowd in front of Bumblebee with interest.

"Well…"

"Tell us!" Sunstreaker finishes for his brother.

"There's a big chance that she _might_ not be my sister," he lets out wearily.

"Dibs!" Sideswipe yells, smushing his brother's face away.

"Gah!" Sunstreaker muffles through a forced palm, "Dude! You scratched me!"

"Stop being so prissy!" Sideswipe retorts.

"Guys!" Bee's voice thundered, silencing the two in their bickers. "No one is calling dibs, and even if she might not be my sister, I'm still not letting you near her."

"Overprotective much?" Sides scoffs. "Buzz kill." He saw the troubled face in his friend and tried his best to pick up the mood. "Bee, hey, I didn't mean it. You can have her all to yourself, promise." Bumblebee growled and tackled him to the ground.

"Stop saying that!" he grumbled. "I am _not_ in love with-!"

"What the Pit is going on?" a soft-voiced femme spoke up from behind them. "Bee, get off of him!" she yelled angrily. Bumblebee wouldn't listen, he kept throwing punches left and right and the two tussled about. Sideswipe was now on top, his turn to do some damage. Nova wouldn't take any more of this, so she dove towards the two, pushing Sideswipe a few feet away from Bumblebee. He started to get up, to finish off Sideswipe, but Nova stood up and flew in front of him, laying a servo against his chest.

"Get out of the way!" he barked at her.

"No! Bumblebee, slaggit, I taught you to fight for a better reason than ending friendships!" Her servo started applying more pressure on his chest. He scanned her face, letting the adrenaline die down.

"Yeah, Bee!" Sideswipe mocked, but in turn, earned a soft blast to the face from Nova's improved cannon. It was enough to inflict pain, but not to hurt him.

"Hey, Bee's creepy friend?" He nodded in acknowledgement, "Yeah, shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>(Reality)<strong>

"So that's when I was in the awkward phase of 'Should I tell her and fall in love with her, but risk her hating me?' or 'Should I leave well enough alone, but forever feel emptiness in my spark?'. I decided to go with the second choice, seeing as she might freak out if she found out I fell in love with her." With that, I ended my story.

"That's creepy," Sam blurted out. I gave him a bewildered look and he tried to fix his comment, "N-not like that, I meant it's creepy that you had to live all your life with that burden," he stumbled across his lie. Too tired to deal with his antics anymore, I just shook my head.

"It's too late now, she's going to get married and she already has a kid. I just needed some closure. Besides, I've got someone else to fill the void in my life." As if on cue, Mizuki bounces in the room and jumps into my lap, wrapping her arms around me.

"Hey! Wanna hear the best news ever?" she giggled as she planted a kiss on my cheek.

"What would that be?" I chuckled, gazing in her bright brown eyes.

"Bonnie is officially here! _And_, Nova named us godparents! Along with Mikaela and Jazz." Sam looked up at the news, a few flecks of hurt in his eyes.

"Um, hey, what about me?" he asked accusingly.

"Well, to be honest, she said that you're kind of accident prone and that you probably wouldn't set a good example for Bonnie," she tried to lay it down as soft as she could. Sam was about to explode with reasons why he was a perfect role model, but then he considered it for a while.

"Yeah, she's right. I won't mind as long as I get to at least be around Bonnie," he worked out.

"Oh yeah, of course, Nova would be fine with that."

"Hey, Miz. Your parents were here earlier looking for you, I think you should take them and Jetfire to see Bonnie. She is, after all, their grandchild," I said, giving her a slight squeeze before letting her drop out of my lap.

"Good idea! I'll catch you guys later," she trailed off, looking for the new grandparents.

"Nothing that was said here ever happened, okay?" I half asked, half threatened as Mizuki disappeared from view.

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>That's it for this one shot! The next main story is coming soon so bare with me! Please review so I can get the new story up quicker! I love you my little readers!<em>

**_~Don't be a stranger ;D_**


End file.
